Snow White
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Based on the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence. Satoshi finds that his dark self wants more than just the boy's sanity.


A/N: I came up with this plot at like 3 am and although I had all day to write this, I'm doing this at 2am the next day. I like malevolent shipping too much! And apparently I love mirrors too much to. This story was based on Snow White Queen by Evanescence. Since the dark Ash is the black king, Ash is the white king/queen. Don't try to figure my reasoning. I makes no sense to me. The lyrics at the bottom will make much more sense than whatever I say...er... type.

* * *

Satoshi stood in front of his mirror, gripping the sides, forehead touching the cold surface. He didn't remember what exactly he was doing before this moment, but that didn't really matter. It felt to him like his heart was being torn into pieces. Hot tears poured from gorgeous amber eyes. The 19 year old boy felt so horrid, so terribly sad, but he wasn't sure why. He had just won the Sinnoh League, he had finally beat Shinji, and now he was visiting his home of Pallet after so long, taking a break before heading off to the Isshu region. He should have no reason to be sad, but that reasoning didn't stop the tears from flowing.

He lightly banged his head on the mirror surface, frustrated. He wanted the painful aching in his heart to go away forever. He shut his eyes, tight enough to make his head hurt.

"Just. Just calm down," he softly ordered himself, hands shaking slightly. He wished it was that simple. He kept his eyes until he felt something ripple on his forehead. His eyes shot open and he looked at the mirror. The surface of it was shimmering and sparkling, like the most beautiful of lakes, the surface lined with small ripples. His reflection had disappeared. It seemed like the glass had somehow became a substance similar to water, although it seemed a bit thicker. He extended his hand, fingertips grazing the even icier substance. Suddenly, as if reacting to his touch, the clear mirror water started swirling around the center. It was a slow movement, but it was enough to make Satoshi jump backward and nearly fall over.

Satoshi gasped when a hazy figure appeared in the mirror; it was about his height and seemed to be entirely black. The mirror continued to distort as a hand pushed through the water like substance. Satoshi let out a scream at this, not being used to having things emerge from his mirror. The black, fingerless gloved hand made its way out and cletched itself. Soon, an arm followed behind, the being having pale skin. Satoshi took another step back, voice stuck in his throat. More of the being passed through the strange mirror, the clear liquid apparently not wetting the strange figure. It was clumsy on its way out as the entire figure fell out, falling to one knee. Its head was down, facing the carpeted floor.

The figure was wearing a collared, short sleeved black jacket and jeans. On the jacket was a grey V shape. It had messy raven black hair that seemed to dance in nonexistent wind. Satoshi was scared, more scared than he had been in his entire life. He wanted to run away, to scream at this strange phenomenon. But he found himself silent and paralyzed. A dark laughter erupted from the mirror being. A strange bluish mist began develop around what Satoshi could now identify as an older boy. Just the sight of it caused the boy's skin to crawl. Slowly, the figure stood, face still hidden by black locks. It swayed for a moment, off balance. Loose flaps of cloth and hair gently swirled about, being moved by an unknown force.

Satoshi held back a gasp as the strange being slowly began to raise its head, starting to reveal its features. The strange mirror boy's skin was a deathly white, seemingly glowing in contrast to the pitch black locks. The boys eyes were a hollow black, heartless and cruel, and Z shaped scars laid under them. His face was horrifically distorted by an evil, insane grin. Satoshi fell back, almost falling to the ground if he hadn't taken hold of the foot of the bed and his desk, as the boy stared back at this demented figure

He stared horrified at a mirror image of himself, a dark and terrifying version of Satoshi.

The smiling boy lightly chuckled at the others expression of fear. The pale Satoshi quickly closed the space between the two in nearly a blink of an eye, making Satoshi feel like his heart would burst out of his chest. The black Satoshi's face drew close to the frightened boy's, so close that he could feel the coldness of the blue aura burn his skin and the figure's surprisingly hot breath on his cheeks. Satoshi began to shake, which only brought more enjoyment to the other.

"No need to be so afraid," the other spoke in a chilly whisper, sending chills down his spine. His voice was similar to Satoshi's, but it was slightly deeper than his. The dark Satoshi took hold of the shivering boy's face with bitterly cold, yet unexpectedly soft hands. Satoshi tried to pull away, but his grasp on his was too strong.

"Satoshi," the dark Satoshi whispered into his ear. That single utterance of his name, it was filled with so many things. Hatred. Rage. Envy. Lust. And it scared the boy. More than he thought was possible. The boy whispering his name like that had caused burning tears to roll down from amber eyes. He tried to get away, pushing the blue aura Satoshi with his entire force. The other didn't even budge. The other Satoshi laughed at the boy's failed attempt to escape. The laugh started out softly, then grew to the point where it echoed throughout the entire room. One hand shot down towards Satoshi's neck while the other held back a wrist. Satoshi felt the life being squeezed from his body as the others grip tightened on his throat. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt his body being lifted slightly.

"There is nowhere to run to, Satoshi," the dark look alike cackled, his voice lingering on the boy's name, drawing out the syllables, fully enjoying the sound of the name like it was the most beautiful word in the world. With apparent ease, the other Satoshi flung the raven haired boy back onto the bed. Satoshi desperately tried to breathe properly again, unable to move thanks to the weakening strangle.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Satoshi managed to scream out as the other was drawing nearer to the exhausted boy. Tears never cease as he panted and his whole body was shaking like a leaf. This made the darker Satoshi smile and laugh again. He truly did enjoy the suffering of others. Never taking his black, bottomless eyes off of the pained boy, he climbed on the comfortable bed and hovered over the boy, who although still in pain had regained his breath. He held down the boy by his hurting wrist with one gloved hand, while the other clumsily tried unbuttoned his jacket, carelessly ripping the material and buttons. Satoshi gasped as he felt freezing hands slowly run down his own exposed flesh. The others fingertips gently glided over his somewhat muscular chest, causing him to wince in pain. It felt like a blade of frozen steel was slowly cutting through his flesh, wherever the fingertips touched. But the pain was much worse when he felt frozen lips crash against his own.

The dark Satoshi tried to slip his tongue into the boy's shut mouth, but could not make it past clenched teeth. Annoyed that he was being denied, with his roaming hand, he dug his nails into Satoshi's side. The freezing pain caused the boy to gasp, and the other Satoshi took this opportunity to to make his way in. Its tongue explored every crevice of his mouth, ignoring Satoshi's pleas and pushes. He released his wrist and kept his hand on the back of his head. He yanked his hair or dug his nails into his scalp whenever he felt any type of resistance from the crying teen.

Satoshi tried to bite the mirror version of himself's tongue in two, but was greeted by excruciating agony. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the pale Satoshi broke the one sided kiss, smirking. He bent down and licked away a falling tear. It was warm and salty.

"P-please stop," Satoshi begged as the darker version's hands began to wander again, starting at his chest and down to his stomach, then continuing lower. Satoshi couldn't do anything, he was unable to move his body still, as he felt a chilling hand slip down into his pants.

"Why would I stop?" the grinning other asked, placing a quick kiss on the boy's cheek. "Every since I came into being, I've wanted you. Such an innocent, kind person. I want to be the one to shatter it all." The dark Satoshi proceeded to lick Satoshi's nipple slowly and seductively while his hand took a firm grasp of Satoshi's member, causing the boy to let out a loud moan filled with unwanted pleasure.

The dark being knew this probably the last thing the boy wanted, but all the mirror image could think of was of him. He wanted him, no mattered how sadistic the methods, how unwilling the boy was. He would have all of him to himself. Satoshi's eyes were clenched in pleasure and pain as his darker self continued to touch his body. Suddenly, it stopped. Satoshi slowly opened reddened amber eyes and looked up at the copy who was still on top of him. The black eyed boy had removed his hands from his victim and he looked positively furious.

His room began to melt. It was quick and puddles of desk were forming and ceiling weas dripping own into pools. The dark Satoshi looked scared for a moment, then gave the boy one final kiss before jumping off him. Without saying a single world, the evil image ran through the melting mirror, disappearing. Satoshi was scared and confused, but a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Satoshi!"

"Satoshi! Get up!'

* * *

A banging on his door caused Satoshi's eyes to spring open. He quickly sat up, his whole body covered in a cold sweat. He was panting as he heard his mother call again.

"Hurry up and wake up Satoshi! Remember we're visiting Prof. Okido today!" his mother instructed from outside his room. Satoshi was to stunned to respond, but he heard her footsteps as she walked away.

It was a dream? All of that was a sadistic dream? Satoshi brought his knees close to his chest and began to sob hysterically, still terrified. His whole body shook as he cried. Even though it was a dream, he could feel every place the dark version of himself had touched, kissed him; those places felt like they were made of ice. He lifted his head and saw one object in his room that made him want to cry harder: his mirror. Filled with emotion, he jumped off his bed and bean to pound his fists on the solid, shiny surface until it began to crack. Noticing he was actually doing some damage, he attacked faster, not caring if they became injured or not. Finally, with one powerful strike, the mirror shattered into hundreds of sharp shards. The falling edges sliced at his hands and blood began to well up. But Satoshi didn't care. As long as the mirror was gone. He fell to his knees crying.

'You think doing that will end it? I won't allow it to end so easily' a voice echoed in Satoshi's head. At first, he thought the voice was from somewhere in his room, and his head spun around to locate the source, but to no avail. It wasn't again that it spoke that he realized it was in his head.

'I want all of you Satoshi. And I always get what I want,' the dark Satoshi whispered eerily in his mind. In tears, Satoshi couldn't release the scream that was begging to escape him.

_'I'll see you in your dreams, love.'_

* * *

A/n: Down there are the lyrics for those who don't know them already. To me, this song screams malevolentshippig to me. Im weird like that. Wow, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one! Which surprises me. Although it does suck! Wah! Well, please review! I very much appreciate it!

_**Stoplight, lock the door.**_  
_**Don't look back.**_  
_**Undress in the dark,**_  
_**And hide from you,**_  
_**All of you.**_

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**_  
_**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**_  
_**You don't know me.**_

_**You belong to me,**_  
_**My snow white queen.**_  
_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_  
_**Soon I know you'll see,**_  
_**You're just like me.**_  
_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**_

_**Wake up in a dream.**_  
_**Frozen fear.**_  
_**All your hands on me.**_  
_**I can't scream**_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**_  
_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**_

_**You belong to me,**_  
_**My snow white queen.**_  
_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_  
_**Soon I know you'll see,**_  
_**You're just like me.**_  
_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**_

_**I can't save your life,**_  
_**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**_  
_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**_

_**You belong to me,**_  
_**My snow white queen.**_  
_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_  
_**Soon I know you'll see,**_  
_**You're just like me.**_  
_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**_


End file.
